


Is It Love or Is It Just Lust?

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deb's unsure if he loves Mona or not.





	Is It Love or Is It Just Lust?

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna spoil it for y'all, just read! :P

Deb slowly but tenderly presses their lips together, for a heated kiss. Lifting Mona off the shower tile’s floor, then guiding him to his lubricated-erection. He grabbed a handful of that fine ass of his in the process before impaling.

 

Today was a total drag.

 

He loved this girl he met at the WGT but he also loved Mona, but somehow she fits into all of this, which is a total nightmare. But, oh well.

 

If he doesn't develop any feelings towards them, then he'll part ways. But right now, he carefully slides Mona on his dick. Emitting groans from the both of them, as they echo in the shower ever so slightly.

 

“Hghhh! Deb! Fuck!” the keyboardist moaned out, holding onto him tightly, as he was getting fucked in the shower by his buddy.

 

“Mmm, you're tight!” Deb mumbles next to his ear, biting it in the process before pounding in and out.

 

Unfortunately, it was not their first time. Because they've been to the gay clubs to experiment and got laid because most of the girls in their town, dismissed their taste in music. One would end up topping, while the other ended up bottoming, and that was surely a mere coincidence for the both of them because they liked each other. Although, Deb is still unsure if he likes Mona or not; he'll end up finding out after this. But being that it's their first time, fucking each other as band mates, in a shower at a hotel in Germany. He'll pound the keyboardist, every chance he's got until they cum. 

 

“Ohhh fuck yes!” Mona continued to moan, breathlessly, against his broad shoulder as he was being fucked harder than ever. 

 

Deb groaned as the keyboardist dug his fingernails against his back, slightly trembling once he felt the heat and effects it had done to his skin. (It could possibly lead to bleeding later on.)

 

One thing’s for sure he had learned when fucking the younger man is, is that he likes to submit but hold him under a leash when wanting to be dominated which was weird. But hey, that could be signs of a power bottom. Who knows? Though, he likes that. He likes slutty but controlling twinks that are cock-hungry for his dick.

 

The bathroom was filled with skin against skin, breathless but throaty moans, and water running profusely. They had swapped positions with Mona on his feet, facing the wall and Deb behind him. Holding onto his waist tightly, and thrusting violently into him at an energetic rate. The keyboardist sung sexily to him, each time he would wreck his ass.

 

“Ahh f-fuck, I’m close!” he breathed out, as he leaned against the wall and started pumping his pre-cum leaking erection in time with Deb’s thrusts.

 

“We’re gonna cum together, right?” the guitarist asked, smirking as he fastened his pace until he got them off.

 

“Ohh fuck yeah! AAHH DEB!”

 

He threw his head back and screamed out his buddy’s name, before spilling (the same time Deb did) onto the walls. Which were easily washed away by the shower water in the larger cubical of the bathroom.

 

Deb had finally found out who he loved the most and wanted to be together with, forever, and that was Mona.

 

Fuck that girl. When conversating with her, he found himself exchanging glances at her breasts, that were hanging from the corset she was wearing, so she was undoubtedly lust. But Mona, was not. He loved him. More than he could possibly imagine.

 

_The End_


End file.
